


A Piece Of Mind

by UvaRamune



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I know, asami is trying to work korra, korra is smitten, laptops didnt exist yet sshhhh, sapphic love, tea time for our ladies, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: The company needs Asami and the world needs Korra, but they only need each other.





	

                “That’s not what I meant!” Asami paced the room while on speaker phone. She concentrated better when she was moving, a plight Korra has tried to remedy by holding onto her, but Korra wasn’t here and this long distance call was giving her a headache.  She kept her tongue still as she heard the men talk over each other. “Gentlemen please! Torenko, we had a deal, you signed and shook on it. Malas, your order is delayed and in turn making my shipment to Balasat in further standing. We have to get to the bottom line of what happened to your shipment.”

                More squabbling. Asami walked to her desk and placed her hands on the edges, leaning forward.  “Gentlemen. We have to focus our energy on finding out what’s happened. I’ve sent out drones to search, in the meantime we are ALL sitting polarducks.” She clenched her jaw and breathed out, remembering her calming exercises that Korra taught her. “Please keep me informed with any updates. Balasat, Malas and Torenko, please be well and Thank you all.”

                She hung up the call and exhaled tirelessly. She pushed the receptionist button. “Milly, no more calls for today please.”

                “As you wish Miss. Sato.”

                Asami sat down at her desk and let her head fall into her hands. With a quick breathing exercise she was as good as new. She breathed in deep and let out a long breath, cracked her neck muscles and flexed her fingers then got back to speed typing her reports and product modules.

                Only an hour in and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, taking off her glasses and leaning back in her chair. She opened her eyes when she heard a soft chuckle and she almost fell out of her chair. “Korra?!”

                Korra snickered and leapt down from the tall window ledge, landing on her table with a soft thud of her water tribe fur boots. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

                Asami stood up and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “A little. I must be tired.”

                Korra watched her movements carefully, “Have you been doing the exercises I’ve showed you?”

                Asami gave her a sheepish smile while picking up the papers that Korra’s landing blew off the table. “Only the breathing ones and the few I can do in the chair. I’ve been really busy.”

                Korra hopped off the table with ease and put her hands on her hips. “Well a break is in order.”

                “I have a lot to …” Asami began but stopped when Korra raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk. “You’re right. I’ll have Milly bring us some tea.”

               

                After sipping a cup and talking softly in the den, Korra told her of the adventures she went on searching for more air benders. Tenzen was ecstatic and Pema was, well, pregnant again, this time it could be twins. “Oh my,” Asami said with a slight chuckle. Korra always lifted her spirits even hearing her talk about anything at all, even the weather or the birth of Naga’s pups. Korra still wasn’t accustomed to talking on a cellphone so the times that Korra dropped in on her busy schedules was a welcome. As busy as she was, she always made the time for the water tribe girl who had saved the world almost single-handedly.  

                Their tea cooled down in their hands as they chatted and Korra apologized. She reached over and heated Asami’s tea with just a touch. Asami thanked her and took a sip. Korra didn’t move back to her position and Asami raised her eyes to her, closing them slowly as Korra leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently. Asami smiled in the kiss, lowering her tea cup. They separated for a split second to let her put her cup down. Korra got closer and pulled Asami into a hug, kissing her sweetly.

                Despite being incredibly swamped with work, Korra was hardly ever in town and when she was, the first thing she ever did was always rush off to find Asami. Her hair was longer this time, half her hair up in braids while the rest rested on Asami’s hands as she encircled Korra’s shoulders. She deepened the kiss and Korra smiled. They pulled away again and Korra began pulling her on top of her. Asami almost protested but so tired was she that she didn’t have the energy to do so. Lying carefully on top of Korra she melted in her embrace and smiled when Korra snuggled her in tenderly as if she were one of Naga’s sleepy puppies. She barely noticed herself dozing off and she awoke with a start when she heard Korra’s voice talking to the speaker.

                “Well that’s quite the predicament huh guys… sure… well if you did that then it’d just collapse… trust me I’ve seen enough empires fall in my day… me?... twenty one this year… yes, that literally just happened a few years ago, where’ve you guys been, living under a rock?...” Korra laughed as Asami heard men laugh on the other line and then reverted back to serious talk. “I’ll be sure to inform her… is that so?... you have my sympathies… my best to your wife… that goes double for you Tenzen.” Korra stood up straight when the call ended. She stretched and cracked her knuckles. Then she sat herself down in the chair and grinned at Asami as she approached her, “Hey, sleepy turtle dove.”

                Asami smiled and looked at the papers stacked on her desk in a neat pile and filed. “Was that someone important on the phone?”

                Korra explained she had taken the calls when Milly insisted the men were impatient.

                “And what did you tell them I was doing?” Asami inquired, looking over her laptop. Korra leaned back in the tall chair and smirked. “That you were occupied. Can you believe there are people out there who don’t know how close they were to serving a dark lord of sorts?”

                Asami just shook her head and neared Korra enough to be pulled down onto her lap. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. “You sure work hard Miss Sato.” She said putting her forehead onto the older woman’s shoulder. “Make the rest of us look bad.”

                Asami rolled her eyes, “Oh, you’ve noticed. Just trying to catch up to the Avatar and failing miserably.” Korra laughed and squeezed her to her. “Stop kidding yourself. You’re amazing.”

                Asami settled in and let Korra hold her arms down, barely caring that the lights on her speaker phone were blinking. Korra always brought her peace of mind. It had been so long since they’ve said a few words to each other being so busy with their own personal schedules. Whenever she was in town it was also usually on business, Korra would sneak off to have dinner with Asami and then had to be gone the next day. Asami couldn’t remember how long it has been since they were able to spend a night together. When was the last time they took a vacation together? Just the spirit world?

                “How long can you stay this time?” Asami asked gently, wondering if Korra had fallen asleep. Korra raised her head and sighed, leaning back on the chair. “Tenzen has me on a tight schedule. He wanted me to stop by Air Temple Island when I landed.”

                “And you didn’t?” Asami inquired with a sincere smile. Korra blew her at her bangs and grimaced. “I really wanted to see you,” Korra said almost dreamily. “I’ve missed you so much!” she squeezed Asami again who chuckled and hugged her back. “I’ve missed you too.”

                Korra inhaled her perfume and kissed her neck, latching her lips, making Asami squirm. She knew where this was going. She tried to pull away but Korra pouted, “Heeeeey. Asami, that’s not fair.”

                “Not in my office!” Asami protested, getting up.

                “You need a stress reliever,” Korra said standing up to follow her. Asami shook her head and laughed. “Funny, that’s what Bolin said.” She went to her computer and clicked away.      

                “And what did Mako say?” Korra asked, watching her.

                “You mean Mr. Serious Business?”  
                Korra snorted, “He went back to his old ways?”

                “More than ever. We haven’t talked since his promotion. Busy guy and all. I guess life makes us all busy.”

                Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Don’t I know it. Hey, Asami?”

                “Yea?” Asami answered but looked up when Korra didn’t answer her back. “What is it?” she stood up and rounded the desk to meet her. Korra extended her hands to her and clasped Asami’s hands firmly. She rubbed the knuckles gently and sighed, meeting Asami’s concerned face. “We’re doing okay, right?”

                “You mean… as in us?”   
                “Yea… you’re not … lonely are you?”

                “Only sometimes… Are you?”

                “I really wish I could remember how to carry that mobile telecommunicator.” Korra had lost three of Asami’s company cells that could range from across the continent to try to keep in contact. She felt terrible when she found out how much they were but Asami didn’t mind. What she did mind was that Korra never ever got to call her even once before losing them. “It’s not the same,” the Avatar would explain.

                Asami sighed and rested her hips against the desk. “This is all we can do for now…”

                Korra’s exasperated sigh sounded much like a child who was told it was bedtime. “I’d rather quit.”

                Asami chuckled, “No, don’t do that. The world would fall apart again.” She reached over and caressed her cheek. “The world needs you.”

                “And I need you,” Korra insisted, clasping the hand to her lips. Asami turned back to her work but Korra grabbed her round the waist and yanked her into her arms, kissing her adamantly. Surprised, Asami’s eyes widened then settled into an embrace, holding her close. Asami eventually, reluctantly, pushed against Korra’s shoulders, prying their lips apart.

                “One moment,” she said before turning to reach the phone intercom and when Korra again protested, she placed a finger against the Avatar’s lips. “Milly?”

                “Yes, Miss Sato?”

                “Cancel my three o’clock.”

                “Everything alright?”

                “Yes. Just … something important came up,” she said with a wink at Korra whose smile spread wide in joy.

                “Very good, ma’am.”

                “There. We have an hour,” Asami informed her water tribe lover. Korra pouted, “That’s all?”

                “Now, don’t be greedy. The world needs you and the company needs me. But right now…” Asami slid the pin out of her hair, letting the bun cascade down her shoulders, leaving Korra speechless and rosy cheeked. “… I need you.”

                “Very well then! I’ll take every second of it!” Korra scooped up Asami and jogged with her into the private room with Asami laughing as she clung onto her. Korra air bended the door shut as she laid Asami onto the ever soft floor pillows. Asami drew Korra down for a kiss, tugging at her collar, pulling her on top of her. This was going to be a wild one hour she was sure. And she was looking forward to every second of it. Especially with the way Korra was grinning from ear to ear.

_______________________


End file.
